Sie & Er, Er & Sie
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Lisa hat bei Kerima mal wieder jede Menge Stress. Richard ist im Gefängnis, David am anderen Ende der Welt und Sophie will den Geschäftsführerposten. Wie gut, dass Rokko ihr hilft. Dabei kommen sich die beiden näher.


**Sie & Er, Er & Sie**

Heute war einer dieser Tage, die man getrost zurückgeben kann! Ein wirklicher Scheißtag. Ja, ich, Lisa Plenske, nehme von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn auch nur metaphorisch, Fäkalien in den Mund. Es ging alles schon so richtig schlecht los. Heute Morgen hatte ich meinen halbjährlichen Vorsorgetermin beim Frauenarzt. Ich hasse es, aber was soll ich machen? Es muss eben sein. Dafür hatte ich mir extra den Vormittag frei genommen. Das ist mir schon ein bisschen schwer gefallen. Ich meine, David nicht da, Richard zwar im Gefängnis, aber wer weiß schon, wie lange noch und wie sicher er da aufgehoben ist? Andererseits, ich kann nicht immer Händchen halten. Einen einzigen Vormittag wird die Firma auch mal alleine klarkommen. Herr Kowalski ist ja auch noch da… wobei… dem habe ich neulich ja schon ein bisschen unfreundlich gesagt, dass der Davids Anweisung, mir zur Seite zu stehen, nicht so wörtlich nehmen soll. Ich weiß ja, dass ich nie den richtigen Ton treffe, wenn Aufgestautes aus mir herausplatzt… naja, der Herr Kowalski hat ja eine unerschütterlich gute Laune, der wird sich das schon nicht zu Herzen genommen haben. Jedenfalls hatte ich mir den Vormittag frei genommen, um zu diesem Termin bei meinem Frauenarzt zu gehen. Ich hatte in aller Ruhe gebadet, mir etwas Nettes angezogen, mit dem ich mich trotz partieller Nacktheit ein bisschen anzogen fühlen konnte, ich hatte mir ein Buch eingesteckt und war auf dem Weg zur Haustür, als meine Mutter mich zurückhielt. Ich solle frühstücken. Dabei wollte ich gar nicht frühstücken. Es stand zwar keine Blutabnahme auf dem Plan, aber trotzdem. Ich bin erwachsen. Wenn ich nicht frühstücken will, dann frühstücke ich nicht. Und weil ich ja nicht nur in der Firma, sondern auch Zuhause die Hosen an habe, habe ich… gefrühstückt, jawoll, wie Mama es wollte. Dabei hatte ich dafür weder die Zeit, noch den Appetit, noch wollte ich… naja… mich lange setzen, weil ich doch frischgewaschen war und ich mich doch noch meinem Frauenarzt präsentieren wollte. Da wollte ich nicht noch lange unnütz rumsitzen und aus irgendwelchen Poren schwitzen… nachher riecht mein Arzt das. Das wäre peinlich! Jedenfalls habe ich hastig gefrühstückt und musste mich dann ranhalten, um pünktlich nach Berlin zu meinem Termin zu kommen.

Ich hechtete jedenfalls in die Frauenarztpraxis meines Vertrauens – glücklicherweise, denn wirklich voll war es nicht und ich musste wirklich nicht lange warten. Wie peinlich es doch gewesen wäre, wenn ich auf den letzten Drücker gekommen wäre! Leider musste ich nicht lange warten… Ich weiß, ich weiß, jeder andere Mensch freut sich, wenn er beim Arzt nicht lange warten muss, aber ich tue das – zumindest beim Frauenarzt. Dann kann ich mich nämlich auf die Frage aller Fragen einstellen, die einem da so gestellt wird: Wie lange liegt Ihr letzter Verkehr zurück? Ich wechsle dann immer von kreidebleich auf feuerrot und zurück. Ich meine, wie begründet man, dass man mit 25 noch nie Geschlechtsverkehr hatte? In den meisten Fällen mache ich das gar nicht, sondern murmele nur etwas davon, dass ich noch nie welchen hatte, kein Sex vor der Ehe… irgend so eine fadenscheinige Ausrede. Dabei ist das totaler Blödsinn: Kein Sex vor der Ehe… Wer macht denn bitte so was? Wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert! Ich wäre ja schon froh, wenn sich mir einer ohne Eheabsichten nähern würde. Wobei… das mit dem Sex ist das eine, aber… dafür muss man sich vor seinem Freund nackig machen, oder? Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jemandem zumuten will. Naja, jedenfalls waren der Herr Doktor und ich bei dem peinlichen Teil mit meiner Jungfräulichkeit angekommen. Ich habe es genau gesehen, wie er mich erst gemustert und dann einen Blick auf mein Geburtsdatum in meiner Krankenakte geworfen hat. Wie kommen Sie denn mit der Pille klar, die ich Ihnen verschrieben habe?, wechselte er sehr zu meiner Dankbarkeit das Thema. Hm… geht so. Ich habe ein bisschen zugelegt und von Zeit zu Zeit Heißhungerattacken. Aber ansonsten kommen Sie klar? Hat sich Ihre Monatsblutung eingependelt?, spielte er auf mein kleines Problem an. Naaaja, ich habe ein bisschen Blutung in den Einnehmpausen. Haben Sie mal versucht, zwei Blister durchzunehmen und erst dann die Pause zu machen? Hm, macht ein bisschen mehr Blutung, aber… naja… auch nicht viel. Nur ein bisschen Geklecker. Verstehe. Dann schlage ich vor, Sie machen sich mal frei und wir sehen uns das im Ultraschall an.

Polyzystisches Ovarialsyndrom… keine wirklich neue Diagnose, mit der der Herr Doktor da kam. Kann genauso schnell von alleine verschwinden wie es gekommen ist. Das habe ich auch schon gehört. Dazu der kleine Vortrag über das Übergewicht und über männliche Hormone, die in irgendwelchen Fettzellen gebildet werden und der halbjährliche Termin bei meinem Frauenarzt war auch schon wieder rum. Halt, nein, ich bekam noch eine Broschüre über Verhütung mit – zusammen mit den gut gemeinten Worten meines Frauenarztes: Wissen Sie, nur weil Sie im Moment nicht schwanger werden können, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie auf Verhütung verzichten können. Sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten, HIV und noch ein paar andere nette Beispiele hat er abschließend genannt. Einerseits war ich froh, dass alles so schnell ging und dass es keine schlimmen Nachrichten gab, andererseits fiel mir auf dem Weg zu Kerima siedend heiß ein, dass für heute dieses dämliche TV-Porträt auf dem Plan stand. Ich kann Herrn Kowalski noch hören… _Die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wer bei Kerima die Fäden zieht. Sie können sich nicht ewig verstecken._ Wer sagt das eigentlich? Bisher bin ich mit der Vogel-Strauß-Taktik ganz gut gefahren. Wer interessiert sich bitte schön für Lisa Plenske? Und warum muss es zur Hauptsendezeit im Fernsehen laufen?

_Mein Freund Mark sagt immer, er bräuchte keinen Sex, weil das Leben ihn jeden Tag ficken würde. Aber sicher ist sicher, grinse ich immer dann, wenn er dann vorsichtshalber doch eine Frau abschleppt. Nun, mein Standardspruch in diesem Zusammenhang ist ja: Wenn das Leben dich fickt, dann lehn dich zurück und genieß es. Naja, es war mein Standardspruch… bis… nun ja, bis ich festgestellt habe, dass dieses unstete Leben als Werbekomet nicht so einträglich ist wie es anfänglich schien. Es bedeutete auch, zwischen zwei Aufträgen wochenlang Zuhause zu sitzen. Ich habe ja immer gedacht, dass Arbeitslosigkeit auch eine positive Seite hat – ich meine, endlich hast du mal Zeit für dich. Kannst machen, worauf du Lust hast. Nie, nie, nie hätte ich gedacht, dass das mit der Frustration und der sinkenden Selbstwertgefühl echt sein könnte. Aber… auch ich war irgendwann nicht mehr mit meiner Situation zufrieden. Der Kerima-Auftrag kam da mehr als gerufen! Und als mir David Seidel dann eine Festanstellung anbot, da war ich sofort mit von der Partie. Ich meine… ein regelmäßiges Einkommen, kreative Herausforderungen wo man geht und steht… und natürlich Lisa Plenske. Ach ja… Lisa Plenske… die hat sich heute mal wieder einen typischen Plenske geleistet. Anders kann man das wirklich nicht sagen._

Ich muss ja zugeben, ich habe mich nicht sonderlich beeilt, um heute zu Kerima zu kommen… Herr Kowalski wollte ja gerne, dass die Belegschaft auch interviewt würde. Da lautete meine Milchmädchenrechnung ja gleich: Je später ich da bin, desto mehr Zeit hat das Journalistenteam, um die anderen zu interviewen. Ich wurde dann aber doch schneller, als ich eine SMS bekam. Nein, nicht von Herrn Kowalski, sondern von Herrn Petersen, das ist der Lebensgefährte von meiner Freundin Yvonne. Das Baby wäre da! Wie schön! Also kippte meine Milchmädchenrechnung um auf „Je eher ich da bin, desto eher ist es vorbei und desto früher kann ich Yvonne und ihren Nachwuchs besuchen".

Mein Schwein schien zu pfeifen, als ich bei Kerima aus dem Fahrstuhl trat. Da stand Herr Kowalski schon und wippte nervös auf seinen eigenen Fußspitzen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Erleichterung in seinen Augen lesen konnte, als er mich sah.

_Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich schon damit gerechnet, dass Lisa Plenske das mit dem TV-Porträt sausen lassen würde. Niemand wusste, wo sie heute Vormittag war und… okay, es sieht ihr nicht ähnlich, sich vor unangenehmen Dingen zu drücken, aber noch hatte ihr ja niemand in Sachen PR die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt. Ich weiß, dass Frau von Brahmberg, meine Vorgängerin bei Kerima, immer auf Lisas Medienphobie Rücksicht genommen hat. Rücksicht an sich ist ja nicht schlecht, aber manchmal muss eben facing your fears sein. Nur deshalb hätte ich Lisa zugetraut, dass sie sich drückt… Und ich glaube, sie wusste auch, dass ich ihr das zutrauen würde, denn sie hat mit den Augen gerollt, als sie mich gesehen hat. Manchmal kann ich aber auch ein echter Gentleman sein, darum habe ich gleich ein super Konversationsthema angeschnitten._

Wie es mir ginge, wollte der Herr Werbekomet von mir wissen. Och, wie es einem nach einem Besuch beim Frauenarzt inklusive Diagnose der vorübergehenden Unfruchtbarkeit so geht – ganz zu schweigen von offenbar im Kühlschrank vorgeheiztem Untersuchungsbesteck… Ich glaube, Herr Kowalski hätte ziemlich dumm geguckt, wenn ich ihm das so gesagt hätte. Seine Provokationen gehen ja auch immer in so eine ähnliche Richtung. Leider bin ich für solche Kommentare nicht mutig genug. Ich habe mich also darauf beschränkt, ihm zu sagen, dass es mir gut ginge, dass ich wie geplant, den Vormittag frei hatte, um einem Arzttermin nachzukommen. Damit hat er sich zufrieden gegeben.

_Ich habe nicht weiter nachgebohrt. Zwar habe ich Lisa Plenske sehr, sehr gerne, aber das steht mir nun doch nicht zu. Sie weiß, dass sie zu mir kommen kann, wenn sie reden möchte. Vielleicht war's ja auch nur eine Routineuntersuchung beim Arzt, von der sie da gerade kam. Also habe ich mein professionelles Ich hervorgeholt und meine Chefin über den Stand der Dinge in Sachen TV-Porträt informiert. Sie hat dann wieder so schüchtern-flehend geguckt, aber ich bin hart geblieben… naja, ich habe ihr noch einmal erklärt, warum es sein muss und dass die Kollegen alle nur nette Dinge über sie gesagt hätten, dass es aber ohne ein Statement von ihr nicht ginge. Was ich ihr natürlich verschwiegen habe, war der Umstand, dass die Journalistin ein echt gemeines Biest war, das wirklich alles dafür tun würde, um Kerima und seine Mehrheitseignerin durch den Schlamm zu ziehen. Wenn ich Lisa darauf vorbereitet hätte, dann hätte sie doch sofort die Flucht angetreten._

Machen Sie alles, wie wir es geübt haben. Dieser Kowalski ist manchmal ein echter Scherzkeks. Als wir das nämlich geübt haben, da waren da nur er und ich. Das war etwas ganz Anderes als dieses TV-Porträt oder viel mehr diese TV-Tortur. Wirklich unverschämte Fragen hat diese Journalie gestellt!

_Mir hat der Atem gestockt, als diese Aushilfskarlakolumna von Lisa wissen wollte, ob sie bei dieser neuen Show teilnehmen würde… „Extrem schön" heißt die oder so ähnlich und da werden Leute nicht nach dem guten, alten Vorher-Nachher-Prinzip umgestylt, sondern gleich per Schönheitsop umgebastelt. Ich dachte schon, das war's, jetzt wirft Lisa das Handtuch und bläst das TV-Porträt ab und mir den Marsch. Ich sah mich schon auf einer Bank im Arbeitsamt sitzen, als Lisa Plenske mich mal wieder überraschte._

Geht es im Leben nur darum, irgendwelchen Schönheitsidealen hinterherzurennen? Jeden Funken von Individualität und Authentizität aufzugeben? Was hätte ich davon, wenn ich mich in dieser Show umoperieren lassen würde? Dann sähe ich aus wie jedes Produkt dieser Sendung. Ich hätte große Brüste, eine schmale Taille, aufgespritzte Lippen… Sie lehnen also Schönheitsoperationen grundsätzlich ab? Nein! Ich lehne das Einheitsprodukt ab, das die Schönheitschirurgie aus normal-hübschen Frauen macht, die einem an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Ideal nachrennen. Was die Schönheitschirurgie heutzutage für Menschen mit… sagen wir… einer Hasenscharte oder schweren Verbrennungen alles machen kann, ist grandios. Ich entnehme Ihrer Antwort, dass Sie eine Teilnahme an besagter Sendung ablehnen. Ja, das tue ich. Sendungen wie diese sind pervers. Das Fernsehen sollte viel lieber in Sendungen investieren, die die wahre, innere Schönheit der Menschen in den Mittelpunkt rückt.

_Während ich also noch darüber nachdachte, wie ich Lisa gefahrlos durch diese kleine mediale Gemeinheit bugsieren könnte, war diese schon zur Tat geschritten. Anfänglich war ich auch mehr als beeindruckt, doch dann schoss sie über das Ziel hinaus und redete sich in Rage. Rein menschlich hatte sie mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte, Recht, aber für das TV-Porträt und das Firmen-Image… mein nicht verliebtes professionelles Ich übernahm und schlug der Journalistin geistesgegenwärtig einen Themenwechsel vor. Etwas über die Firmenpolitik von Frau Plenske schlug ich Depp vor. Hätte ich doch bloß meine Klappe gehalten…_

Dass David sich nach dem Kostümfest erstmal Urlaub bis auf weiteres genommen hatte, war ja kein Geheimnis. Dass er seither ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen wäre, hätte mich mehr als überrascht, aber das! Und es dann auch noch so zu erfahren! Statt sich bei mir zu melden… Hey Lisa, gute alte Chefin, ich habe mich am anderen Ende der Welt verliebt und werde Vater. Naja, da verstehst du doch, dass mir Kerima gerade reichlich egal ist. Klar, klar, verstehe ich das. Natürlich. Echt jetzt. Doch, dafür hätte ich wirklich Verständnis. Dann hätte ich mir etwas einfallen lassen – geht ja schließlich nicht, dass Kerima von zwei Geschäftsführern auf null Geschäftsführer runtergeht. Und dann hätte ich nicht wie die letzte Idiotin vor dieser Journalistin dagestanden. Wie oft hat David mir erklärt, wie wichtig es ist, eloquent vor der Presse aufzutreten. Und wie soll ich das bitte machen, ohne Informationen, ohne Vorbereitung? Ich nehme es David wirklich übel, dass es so gelaufen ist wie es nun einmal gelaufen ist.

_Das war dann wohl der abruptes Interviewabbruch aller abrupten Abbrüche von Interviews. _Sie ist offenbar völlig aufgeschmissen, _grinste Lisas Interviewpartnerin in die Kamera, während ich die Beine in die Hand nahm, um Lisa einzuholen._

_Frau Plenske, es lief doch ganz gut. Ihre Reaktion auf die Schönheitsop-Frage war vielleicht ein bisschen drüber, aber nicht so drüber wie Ihr Abgang. Was sollte das? Wissen Sie, was das für einen Eindruck hinterlässt?_

Der Eindruck ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Sie haben doch gehört: Kerima ist momentan ohne Geschäftsführer und Frau von Brahmberg hat ihre Absichten, sich um die Stelle zu bemühen bereits den Medien gegenüber geäußert.

_Sie haben das echt nicht gewusst, oder?, erkannte ich irritiert. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass die Nachricht, dass David Seidel Vater wird, ein großer Schock für Sie sein muss, aber…_

Hä? Was meinen Sie, Herr Kowalski?

_Naja, wegen Ihren Gefühlen für ihn. Interessant, wie unsicher ich manchmal sein kann. Ich glaube aber, dass merken nur Leute, die mich gut kennen._

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich mal gesehen hätte, dass Herr Kowalski herumdruckst… so was mache doch sonst nur ich und zwar ständig, weil ich ja irgendwie ständig unsicher bin.

Meine wa… oh… ja… meine Gefühle für Herrn Seidel… die stehen hier doch gar nicht zur Debatte. Es geht darum, dass ich die Allerletzte bin, die über solche Veränderungen informiert wird und auch noch so. Wissen Sie, was uns bevorsteht, wenn Frau von Brahmberg ihre Ansprüche dem Vorstand unterbreitet?

_Es gibt ein Uns?_

Gott, dieser Kowalski kann einem echt den letzten Nerv rauben. Die Firma steuert auf den Abgrund zu und er grinst dümmlich. Ganz ehrlich, das konnte ich heute wirklich gar nicht gebrauchen… Wenn's kommt, dann kommt's dicke. Und von dicke hatte ich gerade bis zum Hals.

_Wenn Sie möchten, können wir Ihren Auftritt vor dem Fernsehteam gerne auswerten, damit Sie beim nächsten Mal…_

Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben.

_Uuuuuh, ich steh drauf, wenn Lisa so böse mit den Augen funkelt. Oh doch, es wird ein nächstes Mal geben. Sie werden das angefangene Interview zu Ende bringen müssen. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass das dieser Kram mit dem Geschäftsführer Ihnen jetzt erstmal wichtiger ist, aber es ist unprofessionell, diese PR-Maßnahme wegen persönlicher Befindlichkeiten abzubrechen. Lassen Sie doch einmal Ihrem beruflichen Ich den Vortritt!_

Mein berufliches Ich? Sie meinen… Unterscheiden Sie etwa zwischen Ihrem Ich hier bei Kerima und Ihrem Ich Zuhause?

_Ich glaube, bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich das Gesamtkunstwerk Lisa Plenske gar nicht verstanden. Ich meine, sie war privat so wie sie in der Firma war? Und umgekehrt? Wie genial ist bitte das? Ich meine… ich… also Zuhause, da habe ich es gerne mal ruhig und gemütlich. Zuhause habe ich es gerne mucklig. Da bin ich auch mal in mich gekehrt und nachdenklich. So richtig von meiner Inspiration und meinem Temperament lasse ich mich nur auf Arbeit treiben. Eine total faszinierende Vorstellung, immer gleich zu sein…_

###################################################################

Uff, es war nicht gerade leicht, Herrn Kowalski wieder loszuwerden. Der stand da und glotzte mich an als wäre ich irgendein exotisches Exponat im Museum oder so. Keine Ahnung, was für ein Film da in seinem Kopf lief, aber irgendwie schien er abwesend. Mehrmals musste ich ihn auffordern, mich endlich mit meinen geschäftlichen Problemen alleine zu lassen. Beim dritten Mal habe ich aufgehört zu zählen.

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich sie dümmlich angegrinst habe, bis ihre Bitte, sie in Ruhe ihrer Arbeit nachgehen zu können, zu mir durchgedrungen war. Nicht lange, glaube ich… wobei… sie hatte schon Zeit, mich so drei… vier Mal aufzufordern, zu gehen… okay, fünf. Ich war eben sehr baff, okay?_

David hatte mir tatsächlich eine E-Mail geschickt. Nicht nur mir, sondern seinem gesamten Adressbuch. Ein Rundschreiben an alle seine Kontakte. Auf meine private Inbox, wo ich da doch gefühlt nur zweimal im Jahr reinsehe – zu meinem Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten. Ausführlich berichtete er da von seinem neuen Liebesglück und den bevorstehenden Vaterfreuden. Ach ja… Ganz in David-Manier übrigens. Es muss schwer sein, mit so einem Ego durch die Welt zu laufen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass man damit gerne mal im Türrahmen stecken bleibt oder so.

David würde also nicht so bald zu Kerima zurückkehren und Sophie hing mir auch im Nacken. Ihr Anwalt war kurz nach dem Mittag in mein Büro stolziert und hatte mir ihre Bedingungen diktiert. Uff, was für ein Schnösel. Und ich? Mir ist das passiert, was mir damals, als Rokko… Herr Kowalski… sich hier vorstellen sollte, auch schon passiert war. Vor Richard hatte ich so getan, als hätte ich den Werbekometen schon an Bord geholt. Und vor dem Anwalt tat ich so, als hätte ich schon längst einen Nachfolger für David. Wieder eine von diesen Situationen, in die nur ich mich bringen kann. Dann wird es ja sicher kein Problem sein, diesen ominösen Nachfolger morgen bei der Vorstandssitzung vorzustellen. Ups… jetzt hatte ich Stress… richtiggehend Stress.

###################################################################

_Manchmal hilft es, wenn man große braune Augen hat – wie ein Cocker Spaniel. Man blinzelt ein bisschen damit und schon ist alles vergeben und vergessen. So oder so ähnlich hatte ich es geschafft, das Fernsehteam auf einen späteren Termin zu vertrösten. Lisa hatte ich seither nicht gesehen. So konnte das aber auf keinen Fall bleiben! Ich saß eine Weile am Catering und wartete darauf, dass sie sich ihren Nachmittagskaffee holen würde – so wie jeden Nachmittag. Doch sie kam nicht. Auch ihre Mutter wusste nicht, was da los war, nur dass Lisa sehr beschäftigt war. Na das war mir klar. Urplötzlich war das Thema dann ein ganz anderes – der Nachwuchs von Max Petersen. Jeder konnte irgendeine, wenn auch nur minimale Information beisteuern. Junge oder Mädchen, Größe, Gewicht, potentieller Name… Ist doch alles egal, Hauptsache gesund und… naja… keinen Stock im Allerwertesten so wie der Herr Papa. Eigentlich kann ich Herrn Petersen ja gut leiden, aber irgendwie ist er so schrecklich unlocker…_

Ich hatte gerade meine Jacke angezogen und meine Tasche umgehängt und war dabei zu kontrollieren, ob ich auch alle Unterlagen ordentlich weggeräumt und die Lichter ausgemacht hatte, als es kurz an meiner Bürotür klopfte. Ich kam nicht einmal dazu, herein zu sagen, als Rokko Kowalski auch schon seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Ich sollte es so machen wie andere große Firmen: Wenn die Bürotür des Chefs offen ist, dann kann jeder mit seinen Sorgen und Nöten hereinkommen. Wenn sie zu ist, dann eben nicht. Bei Kerima macht ja jeder, was er will. Manchmal ist das wirklich nervig.

_Sie gehen schon?_

Ja, aber sagen Sie es nicht dem Chef…

_Nein… Lisas kindlicher Humor traf mein Komikzentrum in diesem Moment genau – kein Wunder nach dem Tag. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie… naja… vielleicht mit mir essen gehen möchten?_

Und? Haben Sie sich diese Frage auch schon beantwortet? Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie ich unter Rokkos musternden Blicken feuerrot wurde.

_Mein Freund Mark würde jetzt sagen, ich hätte sie geblickfickt, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich habe sie nur genau betrachtet. Sie ist so süß, wenn sie rot wird. Eher nein?, musste ich zerknirscht zugeben._

Ich möchte zu meiner Freundin Yvonne und Herrn Petersen. Baby gucken, drängte ich an Rokko vorbei und trat aus meiner Bürotür.

_Da kann ich wohl nicht mithalten. Viel Spaß, wünschte ich ihr dann. Babys sind was Tolles. Und dann werden sie größer und lernen sprechen und bringen einen in die unmöglichsten Situationen – so wie mein Neffe Karli…_

###################################################################

Jürgen wollte den Posten des Geschäftsführers nicht haben – zu stieke, erklärte er mir. Außerdem hat er ja seinen Kiosk. Das kann ich verstehen. Max war mehr als perplex, als ich ihm die Stelle anbot – freudig perplex. Allerdings… er ist noch keine 20 Stunden Vater und dann eine Stelle annehmen, die ihn im Schnitt zehn Stunden am Tag kostet? Außerdem hatte ich ihm ja versprochen, dass er die ersten vier Wochen nach der Geburt frei haben kann.

_Ich stand gerade unter der Dusche, spülte das Shampoo aus meinen dicken Locken und freute mich auf ein leckeres Abendessen und das allabendliche Telefonat mit meinem Neffen. Es hätte so schön sein können, wenn es nicht just in dem Moment geklingelt hätte. Ich weiß, man kann sich auch totstellen, wenn es klingelt, aber manchmal erwacht der Spießer in mir… Was, wenn es wichtig ist? Oder das ältere Ehepaar von Gegenüber Hilfe braucht? Also, Handtuch um die Hüften und ab zur Tür._

Ich dachte, ich würde im Erdboden versinken. Da stand er plötzlich vor mir – wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, nur mit einem Handtuch um seine… diese… gewissen… Körperteile eben zu bedecken. Lisa, das war eine ganz dumme Idee hierher zu kommen…

_Frau Plenske, bibberte ich. Meine Güte war das kalt und dass meine Haut noch nass war, tat ihr übriges. Ich winkte sie also eilig herein und kündigte an, mir etwas anzuziehen. Ich meine, ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde ob dieser Ankündigung etwas heller… zumindest wurde ihr entsetzte Miene entspannter… hehe…_

###################################################################

Herr Ko… Rokko hat sich viel Mühe gegeben, es einen netten Abend werden zu lassen. Er hat eine Flasche Wein aufgemacht, ein bisschen von sich und vor allem seinem Neffen Karl erzählt. Ich glaube, er hat ihn richtig dolle lieb. Ich wünschte, der Abend hätte nicht so darunter gelitten, dass ich so verkrampft war. Noch 15 Stunden bis zur Vorstandssitzung. Und immer noch keine Lösung.

_Frau Plenske, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie wirklich hier sein wollen? Ich wollte es mir erst nicht eingestehen, aber Lisa… sie wirkte so abwesend. Sie war nicht hier, weil sie bei mir sein wollte, das konnte ich spüren. Ich habe sie wirklich, wirklich gerne, aber der Lückenbüßer sein? Nein… das würde sie mir auch sicher nicht antun wollen. Dafür ist sie viel zu lieb… glaube ich jedenfalls. _

Ja, ich will wirklich hier sein… nur leider nicht aus den Gründen, die Sie sich erhoffen…

_Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als Lisa mir ihre Pläne unterbreitete. Ich sollte Kerimas Geschäftsführer geben… also Herrn Petersen vertreten, bis dieser sich an die neue Situation mit seiner Tochter gewöhnt hatte. Uff, ausgerechnet ich? Ich meine… Werbung, das mache ich total gerne. Da kann ich meiner Kreativität freien Lauf lassen. Da hat man auch ganz wenig Verantwortung… ich meine, eine Null zu viel oder zu wenig als Geschäftsführer in ein Formular eingetragen und schon stünde Kerima vor dem Abgrund. Ich… ich… ich bin selten panisch, wirklich, aber heute war ich es. Ich war kurz vorm Austicken! Hallo, ich Geschäftsführer? Wenn auch nur vorübergehend… Lisa sagte mir all ihre Unterstützung zu und versicherte mir, dass ich das keinen Tag länger machen müsste als nötig… und dass sie es verstünde, wenn ich nicht wollte und dass sie mir das nicht übel nehmen würde. Gott, ich liebe diese Frau. _

Ich erwartete schon irgendeinen Schweinkram, als Rokko seine Bedingung zur Sprache brachte. Ich sollte nicht so misstrauisch sein. Twister haben wir gespielt – sollte er gewinnen, dann wollte er die Entscheidung nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen treffen. Sollte ich gewinnen, dürfte ich ihn verpflichten. Hm, ich weiß, das hinkt ein bisschen, aber seine Augen haben geglänzt wie die eines kleinen Kindes. Ich konnte einfach nicht ablehnen. Insgeheim habe ich ja ein bisschen gehofft, er würde gewinnen und mir dann die Entscheidung abnehmen. Ich will doch niemanden ins Unglück stürzen…

_Ich würde sagen, wir hatten einen Gleichstand. Lisa überlegte sich gerade, mit welcher Anweisung sie mich zu Fall bringen würde, als das Telefon klingelte. Ich hatte es total vergessen. Mein allabendliches Telefonat mit Karli! Seit meine Schwester geschieden ist und Karlis Vater sich nicht mehr so oft sehen lässt, bin ich die wichtigste männliche Bezugsperson in seinem Leben. Sofort habe ich alles stehen und liegen gelassen und bin zum Telefon gehechtet._

Irgendwie war es süß, Rokko bei seinem Gespräch zuzuhören. So habe ich meinen Werbechaoten… also Kerimas Werbechaoten… also Kerimas PR-Manager noch nicht betrachtet. Allerding kam ich mir auch ein bisschen wie ein Eindringling vor. Es war ja immerhin ein Privatgespräch…

###################################################################

_Puh, was für eine Woche! Unsere Twister-Partie hatte zwar unentschieden geendet, aber ich hatte Lisas Angebot angenommen. Ich wollte und konnte sie einfach nicht hängen lassen… und hatte mir somit zu der schlimmsten Woche meines Lebens verholfen. Okay, die Woche nach meiner Weisheitszahn-OP war auch schlimm, aber dieses Geschäftsführerding machte einen wirklich guten zweiten Platz dahinter. Ich habe so gar keine Beziehung zu Zahlen und zu rationalen Entscheidungen wie sie von einem Geschäftsführer erwartet werden. Lisa half mir so gut sie konnte. Jederzeit konnte ich zur ihr kommen, abends saßen wir oft sehr lange gemeinsam in ihrem Büro. Ich glaube, wenn Herr Petersen dann übernimmt, werde ich ganz schlimme Lisa-Entzugserscheinungen haben…_

Es war Samstag. Einer von diesen Samstagen, in den ich alles hineinquetschen musste, was ging. Einer von diesen Samstagen, an denen meine Mutter ganz früh mit dem Staubsaugen und mein Vater mit dem Schneeschieben beginnen musste – und das, obwohl kaum Schnee lag, so dass er seine Schneeschaufel nur mit einem fiesen Kratzgeräusch über den gepflasterten Weg vor dem Haus schob. Einer von diesen Samstagen, an denen ich so viele Unterlagen von Kerima brauchte, dass ich für ihren Transport ein Umzugsunternehmen hätte engagieren müssen. Und was macht man in solchen Fällen? Wenn der Prophet zum Berg kommt, dann muss der Berg eben… oder so ähnlich.

Ich war darauf eingestellt, alleine bei Kerima ganz in Ruhe meiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Ich wollte mir eine klebrig braune Limonade aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen, mich locker in meinen Bürostuhl fläzen und arbeiten, bis der Arzt kommt. Von daher war ich wirklich überrascht, dass ich beim Heraustreten aus dem Fahrstuhl mit Rokko zusammenstieß. Er sah müde aus, richtig abgekämpft. Er wirkte, als wäre er aus dem Bett gefallen, wäre in seine Hose gestiegen und sofort losgelaufen. Seine braunen Locken standen in alle Richtungen.

_Frau Plenske? Ich war total baff sie ihr auf einen Samstag anzutreffen… und dann auch noch in meinem Aufzug. Ich hatte mir nur schnell die Klamotten von gestern, die eigentlich in die Wäsche gehörten, übergeworfen. Sie hingegen sah toll aus. _

Räuberzivil, erklärte ich Rokko. Ich hasse das Gefühl, wenn Wärme in mir aufsteigt und die Ohren kribbeln. Dann bin ich nämlich gerade mal wieder rot geworden – bis unter die Hutschnur. Peinlich. Was machen Sie hier?, fragte ich daher geistesgegenwärtig.

_Ich habe schlecht geträumt. Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte ich, ich hätte den Vertrag, den wir gestern Nachmittag noch aufgesetzt haben, nicht unterschrieben zu haben, aber… habe ich, stotterte ich. Oh, Herr Kowalski, das tut mir so leid, hörte ich Lisa sagen, bevor sie mir um den Hals fiel und mich ganz doll drückte. Hehe, wenn meine Alpträume sie zu solchen Handlungen animieren, dann sollte ich vielleicht… nein… Wenn sie das spitz kriegen würde… dann wäre es das erstmal mit Umarmungen dieser Art…_

Naja, ich bin hier, weil ich noch das eine oder andere zu erledigen habe, erklärte ich Rokko. Sind Sie geschminkt?, wollte er plötzlich von mir wissen. Eine berechtigte Frage – ich schminke mich ja sonst auch nie. Ähm… ich war eben beim Frisör… Hier um die Ecke… Glatzen-ZackZack. Ja, die heißen anders, aber zum Spitzenschneiden war der Laden mehr als genug. Die haben eine Auszubildende und die wollte schminken üben. Unsicher begann ich über das Rouge auf meinen Wangen zu wischen.

_Ich finde, es steht Ihnen sehr gut. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Lisas Haare kürzer waren. Sie waren erheblich lockiger als sonst und wirkten daher kürzer… dachte ich zumindest. Naja, wenn Sie arbeiten wollen, dann will ich nicht weiter stören. Mit meinen Unterlagen war ja dann doch alles in Ordnung, zuckte ich mich den Schulter._

Herr Kowalski?, hielt ich meinen Kollegen zurück. Ähm… meine Eltern… also… die sind heute Abend verabredet… mit Freunden… zum Kegeln… oder zum Skat… ich weiß es nicht mehr. Auf jeden Fall… meine Mama hat Lasagne vorgekocht – genug, um eine halbe Armee zu versorgen… Wenn Sie Lust haben… ähm, vielleicht möchten Sie zum Abendessen vorbeikommen… Ich würde Ihnen ja ein Mittagessen anbieten, aber… die Arbeit… Sie verstehen schon.

###################################################################

_Wer hätte eine solch charmante Einladung ablehnen können? Ich bin also sofort nach Hause, habe noch eine Mütze Schlaf nachgeholt, meinen Neffen Karli mal nachmittags angerufen, mich sozialverträglich zurecht gemacht und bin wieder zu Kerima, um Lisa dort abzuholen._

Es war ein richtig schöner Abend mit Rokko. Diesmal war ich auch richtig bei der Sache. Ich wünschte nur, ich wäre meine Zahnspange schon los… wenn da nun Essensreste drin gehangen haben. Das muss doch total abstoßend auf ihn gewirkt haben. Die nette Stimmung nahm ein jähes Ende, als meine Eltern früher als erwartet zurück waren. Ach nee, eener von de Modefuzzis. Sind hier noch mehr? Soll'n die Mama und ich ne Runde um'm Block gehen, damit ihr hier fertigmachen könnt. Was auch immer meine Eltern heute Abend gespielt hatten, sie schienen verloren zu haben… Rokko erhob sich galant und wollte sich vorstellen, als mein Vater ihn auch schon wieder auf seinen Stuhl drückte. Ick hol erstma den Selbstjebrannten, dann kannste mir erzählen, wer de bist, erklärte er meinem Kollegen.

_Der Selbstgebrannte von Lisas Vater hat ganz schön reingehauen, glaube ich. Ich konnte noch gerade stehen und ordentlich laufen, aber ich war schon um einiges lustiger als sonst… und mutiger auch. Lisa hat mich zur Tür gebracht, um sich zu verabschieden und da habe ich es einfach getan. Ich habe sie geküsst und sie hat zurückgeküsst! Glaube ich jedenfalls. Nein, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie zurückgeküsst hat._

Na toll. Wieso kann ich nicht mal aus freien Stücken geküsst werden? Wieso muss es entweder beim Flaschendrehen passieren… oder mit einem angeschickerten Kerl? Ich weiß schon, dass ich keine klassische Schönheit bin, aber ein bisschen aufrichtige Liebe habe ich doch auch verdient, oder?

###################################################################

_Kaum zu glauben, wie schnell die Vertretungszeit für Herrn Petersen rum ging. Heute haben wir die Übergabe gemacht und ab morgen macht er dann den Job. Mir hat Lisa freigegeben – zum Erholen. Ich glaube, wir haben uns doch nicht geküsst. Sie hat es mit keinem Wort erwähnt und ist ziemlich distanziert. Schade. Und wenn sie jetzt so distanziert ist, dann kriege ich die nächste Kuss-Chance sicherlich erst in einer Millionen Jahre…_

_Eigentlich sollte ich den Vorabend zu meinem freien Tag genießen, doch es ist so schrecklich viel liegen geblieben. Die Waschmaschine kümmert sich schon um die sechsten Waschgang, der Geschirrspüler macht etwas Ähnliches. Die Pizza vom Lieferdienst war gut. Trotzdem wünschte ich, es gäbe hier einen 24-Stunden-Supermarkt. Einkaufen ist also auf morgen Vormittag verlegt, sagte ich mir und warf mich auf mein Sofa. Und was passiert in solchen Moment für gewöhnlich? Genau es klingelt an der Tür._

Guten Abend, Herr Kowalski. Ich weiß, Sie haben frei und kommen erst übermorgen wieder in die Firma und eigentlich wollte ich… also ich bin nur hier um mich noch einmal ganz herzlich bei Ihnen für Ihre Unterstützung zu bedanken und… also… Danke. Meine Mama hat einen Kuchen gebacken, den wollte ich Ihnen bringen. Also, ich hätte ihn ja selbst gebacken, aber… wenn ich selbst gebacken habe, dann habe ich kein Bedürfnis vom Ergebnis auch zu probieren. Und…

_Das heißt also, Sie bringen mir einen Kuchen und gehen ganz selbstverständlich davon aus, dass ich mit Ihnen teile, grinste ich Lisa an. Ich liebe es, wenn sie feuerrot wird. An und für sich gerne, Frau Plenske, aber bei Kuchen ist sich jeder selbst der nächste._

Oh… ja… natürlich… und nein, eigentlich… dachte ich nicht, dass Sie mich hereinbitten würde. Ich war mehr als enttäuscht. Ich dachte, er würde mir vielleicht wieder eine Partie Twister anbieten. Das hat mich nämlich ein bisschen entkrampft.

_Ach so, trat ich beiseite und winkte Lisa herein. Wenn Sie in der Küche die notwendigen Kuchen-ess-Utensilien finden, während ich mit meinem Neffen telefoniere, dann gebe ich Ihnen eventuell ein Stück ab. Ihr Mutter hat sich wirklich Mühe gemacht, bewunderte ich das Kunstwerk, nachdem ich die Alufolie gelüftet hatte._

###################################################################

_Karli ist jetzt in einem Alter, wo er langsam versteht, was Besitz ist. Seither will er alles – Spielzeug, ein eigenes Auto, einen Hund… und neulich habe ich ihm erzählt, dass ich in Göberitz war. Seither will er ein eigenes Göberitz._

Ich bin so froh, dass Rokko so viel von seinem Neffen erzählt hat… Die Geschichten rund um den Kleinen sind aber auch zu putzig. Ein eigenes Göberitz… ist Größenwahn eine Krankheit, die in Ihrer Familie häufiger vorkommt?, lachte ich.

_Ja, aber soweit ich weiß, nicht genetisch übertragbar. Frau Plenske, es gibt da noch etwas, das ich Sie fragen wollte. Neulich… bei Ihnen Zuhause. Nach dem Selbstgebrannten Ihres Vaters… sagen Sie, habe ich Sie da geküsst? Ich bin mir so sicher, dass ich es habe und dass es schön war, aber… irgendwie… kam von Ihnen da so gar kein… naja… Feedback… möchte ich sagen…_

###################################################################

_Wenn ich nur früher gewusst hätte, dass Lisa nur an der Aufrichtigkeit meines Kusses gezweifelt hat, weil ich einen gepichelt hatte, dann… Naja, es gibt ja nichts Leichteres als so einen Kuss ganz nüchtern zu wiederholen._

Auweia, auweia, wozu ein Kuss so führen kann… ich bin doch glatt mit Rokko im Bett gelandet. Erstmal war auch alles gut… bloß dann… dann schaltete sich mein blödes Hirn ein und wenn das erstmal am Laufen ist, dann… Gott, kommt nur Blödsinn bei raus.

_Lisa, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich bin ja nicht doof, ich merke doch, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Nur war mir nicht klar, was nicht stimmte. Es war nett, sehr stimmungsvoll… Wir waren auf dem besten Weg, miteinander zu schlafen. Ich fand es einfach wichtig, nochmal nachzufragen, ob das für Lisa auch okay war._

Ja, ja… alles in Ordnung. Alles super… Ähm… ich kann keine Kinder kriegen. Das ist so eine vorübergehende hormonelle Geschichte – kann jederzeit vorbei sein, muss aber nicht. Und… naja… du liebst deinen Neffen, also liebst du Kinder und ich kann eben keine kriegen…

_Hm… nicht jeder Sex führt automatisch zu einer Schwangerschaft – hormonelle Vorgeschichten hin oder her. Und das ist auch ganz gut so. Also… wir haben ja gerade eben erst zusammengefunden… ich wollte einfach nur sicher gehen, dass wir auch das gleiche wollen._

Oh… okay… ich… es ist ja nur… ich dachte, du solltest das einfach wissen. Ist schon seltsam… da bin ich so nah wie nach nie an Sex und dann vergurke ich es so…

_Danke für dein Vertrauen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur, dass du dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlst. Wenn du nicht weiter als bis hierher gehen willst, dann musst du ganz sicher nicht._

Doch! Also, ich weiß, dass ich nicht muss, aber ich will… unbedingt. Ich dachte schon, dieser Moment käme nie…

_Plötzlich fiel Lisa mir um den Hals. Ich bin doch normal!, murmelte sie. Wie schön. Weißt du, die Zigarette danach ist kein Problem, aber die Psychopharmaka danach könnten eines werden…_

Oh nein, jetzt habe ich die Stimmung ruiniert, oder? Das tut mir schrecklich leid.

_Ach, meine nicht, drückte ich sie wieder in die Kissen und verschloss ihren Mund mit meinem._

###################################################################

Der Morgen nach meinem ersten Mal begann mit einem schrillen Klingeln. Nein, nicht der Wecker, sondern Rokkos Telefon. Mein Werbechaot sprang aus dem Bett. Mama, hörte ich ihn seinen Gesprächspartner begrüßen.

Was auch immer Rokkos Mutter da mit ihm besprach, es musste ernst sein, denn er nahm nach und nach seine Kleidungstücke hoch und zog sie sich „ja", „nein" und „hm" in den Hörer brummend über. Also wälzte ich mich auch aus dem Bett. Ich merkte gleich, dass ich irgendwie Bauchschmerzen hatte. Nicht sonderlich angenehm, aber durchaus aushaltbar.

_Was machst du da?, fragte ich Lisa nach meinem Telefonat verwirrt. Mich anziehen, erwiderte diese. Äh… warum? Wortlos deutete sie auf mich. Ich habe mich nur angezogen, weil meine Mutter am Telefon war._

Hast du ein Bildtelefon?

_Nein, aber meine Mutter merkt doch ganz sicher, wenn ich nackt bin beim Telefonieren._

Eigentlich zu schade… da ist Rokko mal peinlich berührt und ich habe keine Chance, es zu genießen, denn mich überkam ganz plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, die Toilette aufzusuchen.

###################################################################

_Lisa war weiß wie die Wand hinter ihr als sie zurückkam. Sie zitterte und gleichzeitig lief ihr der Schweiß über die Stirn. Komm, leg dich hin, forderte ich sie auf. Doch sie wollte nicht. Sie murmelte etwas von nach Hause gehen. Kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage. In dem Zustand lasse ich dich bestimmt nicht gehen. Dann wenigstens zur Apotheke, bat sie mich. Was brauchst du? Hast du was Falsches gegessen? Nein, nein, winkte sie ab. Schmerztabletten, bräuchte sie, sie hätte so schlimme Bauchschmerzen. Kein Problem, Leck-mich-am-Arsch-Tabletten habe ich im Hause. Dann beugte sie sich vor und murmelte mir noch ein Wort zu: Monatsbinden. Oh... kay… die habe ich natürlich nicht im Haus. Aber wir leben im 21. Jahrhundert. Wenn Frauen heute Männerberufe ausüben dürfen, werde ich wohl Monatsbinden kaufen können. Ich verfrachtete Lisa also ins Bett und machte mich auf die Strümpfe._

_Also irgendetwas ist bei dieser Gleichberechtigungssache schief gegangen… Wenn eine Frau Soldatin werden will, ist das keine große Sache, aber wenn ein Mann von jeder erdenklichen Größe Monatsbinden eine Packung kauft, wird er schief angesehen. Was denken die Leute? Dass ich mir die Dinger auf die Stirn klebe, falls es regnet, weil die so eine gute Saugkraft haben? Mal ehrlich… Ich hatte mir und der Drogerieverkäuferin schon ein Beratungsgespräch erspart. In irgendeiner Packung war ganz sicher die richtige Größe drin._

_Als ich zurück in meine Wohnung kam, lag Lisa im Bett und schlief – unruhig, aber sie schlief. Ich machte ihr eine Wärmflasche zurecht und legte mich ein bisschen zu ihr. Einer musste ja kontrollieren, ob die Wärmflasche an ihrem Platz blieb, ob Lisa noch atmete, irgendwie so was._

_Drei Stunden später wurde sie wach. Sie war immer noch recht blass um die Nase und hatte wohl immer noch ein bisschen Bauchweh, aber es sei schon viel besser._

Du bist mein Held, bedankte ich mich für die Monatsbinden. Wenn es mir schon immer so unangenehm ist, die Dinger zu kaufen, wie muss es da Rokko nur ergangen sein! Ob es mit meiner Hormongeschichte zu tun hätte, dass es mir nicht gut ging, wollte Rokko von mir wissen. Nun, diese Suppe hatte ich mir wohl eingebrockt, also musste ich es auch auslöffeln. Nun ja, eigentlich menstruiere ich ja nie oder nur ein bisschen in der Pillenpause, so eine „Attacke" wie jetzt hatte ich eigentlich noch nie. Ich bin Rokko sehr dankbar, dass er keine zu detaillierten Fragen gestellt hat. Allerdings gebe ich ihm in einer Sache Recht: Damit werde ich wohl doch mal außerhalb meiner Vorsorgetermine beim Frauenarzt aufschlagen müssen.

###################################################################

Heute war einer von den richtig guten Tagen. Ich war beim Frauenarzt – und konnte es erst nicht erwarten, hinzukommen und noch viel weniger, wieder zu gehen. Meine fiesen Bauchschmerzen neulich waren ein gutes Zeichen… sagt zumindest mein Gynäkologe. Es wird zwar alles noch eine Weile dauern, bis es sich eingependelt hat und mir werden noch einige solche Monatsblutungen bevorstehen, aber meine Prognose ist gut. Schön. Da freue ich mich sehr. Und was mich auch gefreut hat, war der dumme Blick meines Frauenarztes als ich auf die Frage, wann mein letzter Verkehr war „gestern" antworten konnte.

Wie gesagt, ich konnte es kaum erwarten, pünktlich aus der Praxis zu kommen. Ich war mit Rokko verabredet – am Hauptbahnhof. Seine Schwester kommt mit Karli, um ihren Urlaub hier zu verbringen. Ich freue mich sehr darauf, die beiden kennenzulernen. Rokko hat mir viel von ihnen erzählt. Zeitgleich stehen wir vor dem Problem, Karli erklären zu müssen, dass er kein eigenes Göberitz haben kann. Vielleicht kriegen wir ihn abgelenkt – mit einem Zoobesuch oder so…


End file.
